Nanowires are known in the art as wire structures having a diameter that is measured in hundreds of nanometers (nm) or less, typically measuring from 1 to 500 nm and having unique conductive, mechanical, and optical properties. There is interest in anodic films having nanowires therein for use in infrared detection and imaging equipment, magnetic recording, solar cells, batteries and as catalyst in organic synthesis.
While pre-existing approaches for template-assisted growth of nanowires have generally been adequate, they have not satisfactorily produced a film having an array of cobalt selenide nanowires.